dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Krypton
Krypton was a large habitable planet in the constellation Corvus. It had a well developed biosphere and was home to many organisms, most notably the sentient race known as kryptonians Krypton was formed 8.7 billion years ago and gravitationally interacted with other objects in space, especially its sun Rao and its four natural satellites. The planet's core collapsed after years of kryptonian mining and the planet exploded, becoming a quasar. Orbit Krypton orbited its closest star Rao, a red dwarf located 27.1 light years from Earth. It is known on Earth as LHS 2520. Habitability Krypton provided an environment where complex organic molecules could assemble and interact, and sufficient energy to sustain metabolism. Evolution and History of Life The development of unicellular and later multicellular life subsequently lead to the evolution of photosynthetic mammaloids that, in turn, evolved into mammalian-like humanoids. These eventually became what are now known as kryptonians. Kryptonians developed into a highly intelligent race. During an age of expansion, they sought to spread themselves throughout the stars and discover new worlds to settle upon using thousands of scout ships to establish colonies. They built outposts on other planets and used machines to terraform these environments to their needs. Kryptonian civilization flourished for a hundred thousand years. They would use a growth codex to birth new kryptonians artificially, thereby expanding their culture's legacy across space. During this time Dev-Em, a member of this project, committed the first murder in a millennium to board one of these ships and was found guilty of murder but the Law Council chose to hide this by freeing him and putting him on a scout ship with fellow member Kara Zor-El, the love partner of his victim. At some point, artificial population control was established and all kryptonians were conceived in a genesis chamber. Every child was designed to fulfill a predetermined role within kryptonian society; such as worker, warrior, leader, etc. For reasons unknown, the outposts and space exploration were abandoned. Natural Resources and Land Use Krypton provided resources that were exploitable by kryptonians for useful purposes. Some of these were non-renewable such as their planet's core which had been exhausted and as a result became unstable. Destruction Believing that the leadership of the Law Council was halting Krypton's development, General Dru-Zod founded the sword of rao movement in a plot to overthrow the government. Military scientist Jor-El informed the council of the planet's core collapsing and his prediction that it would implode in weeks only moments before Zod's forces arrived. They abruptly entered the chamber where Zod killed a councilwoman and after failing to convince Jor-El of his justifications sent him away to assume control. Jor-El escaped and stole the city's growth codex heading to his citadel as a civil war ensued and infused it's information into the cells of his newborn son Kal-El before putting him into a ship. When Zod and his forces arrived a fight took place between El and Zod which lead to the death of El. His wife Lara Lor-Van launched the ship to space to be sent to Earth before the battle ceased. The kryptonian warrior guild later arrived and quickly ended the movement. Zod and his followers were sentenced to 300 somatic cycles of reconditioning to the phantom zone and as predicted by Jor-El, Krypton's increasingly unstable core eventually gave in to it's destruction, transforming into a quasar. The destruction ruptured the phantom zone projector and released the black zero and its prisoners. Geography Krypton is a planet not too dissimilar to Earth in which it has land masses and water masses. The land is heavily filled with mountain and rocky ranges spread across the planet. After thousands of years of strip mined, Krypton's landscape turned into a barren wasteland filled only with adapted wildlife. Jor-El was able to create artificial grass that he bedded onto a mountain peak near the House of El Citadel where he kept a variety of wildlife such as avian like animals, Rondor beasts and H'Raka despite the rest of the planet being barren. The cities on Krypton are a packed metropolis of buildings set within a round perimeter whilst a few vast towers sore above the city. After the Strip mining, Kandor became the sole city on Krypton and was vast in comparison to the cities of the golden days and had a billion citizens living in it. Appearances *Man of Steel Prequel *''Man of Steel'' Trivia *Krypton's inhabitants total was 1.4 billion. *Krypton has 4 moons. one is Koron, another is Wethgor which was destroyed. *The gravity on Krypton is 4 to 10 times stronger than that of Earth's. *The distance from Earth to Krypton is approx. 27.1 light years away. It would take 4,250 Earth Years to reach directly. Category:Planets Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Kryptonian